InuYasha vs Kamaru part 1
by Kamaru-of-Thunder
Summary: This happenes almost immedently after the battle with RyukottsuseiIt's a fanfiction of my 3500 year old thunder demon, who served InuTiasho, InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's father. He gave Inu's sword the Kazu Kizu Wind Scar And had some of his blood put in


Inu-Yasha vs. Kamaru

The son of the Western lord, Inu-Yasha, a half-breed, is traveling through the forest, searching for the Jewel of Four Souls, also known as the Shikon Jewel. He is dressed in a red male's kimono. Or shall we say, he's looking for shards of the jewel. He is traveling with a perverted monk, called Miroku, a talented and strong demon slayer called Sango, a young fox demon named Shippo, and a girl from 500 years future. And it's the entire future girl's, Kagome's, fault the jewel broke in the first place.

While just a few feet away on a different trail is the oldest demon alive, thirty five hundred years old, was just walking. He stood at six foot, mid shoulder long hair, pulled back with two pins in a ponytail, bun on the top. He wears a snow-white kimono, shoulder armor visible, chest armor under his kimono. And his name is Kamaru, thunder demon. He has a traveling companion, his only true friend, which has two names. His first name is Chinese, for he is a tiger half-breed, Feng Yin. His second name was given to him by Kamaru, Kiyo-ne Tsune. He wears a whit kimono also, but half had a normal sleeve, the right side, and his left sleeve was more lord like. His chest is also covered by a leather vest, long vest like a trench coat, a belt tied across where his hip is, his legs covered by lose fitting black leather. He's wearing spectacles, and almost always a smile.

Inu-Yasha breathed in the cool air, but something was wrong…a sent in the air said all was not right. He looked toward where the sent came from, not seeing whom it was, and Kagome asked in a curious voice "What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" He responds with a slight growl "I smell something in the air, a demon and a half demon…almost next to us," The monk and demon hunter looked where Inu-Yasha had.

Kamaru ignored the fact that the other group had stopped, and kept going, his partner, tail swaying, slowed a little, adjusting his spectacles, smirking. "I can smell them. And they've got jewel shards…A LOT of shards…" His smirk disappeared as he saw his companion's frown of disapproval. "I need not, nor do you need jewel shards. They are vile, and can only corrupt us. Besides, I'm older then the jewel."

Inu-Yasha burst through the bushes, seeing the one demon looking at him curiously, the other's posture reminding him of his older half brother, Sesshomaru, who ruled over the West. Inu-Yasha drew his father's fang, and charged, yelling "Kazu Kizu!", unleashing the Wind Scar, smirking as it hit the one with pined up hair

Kamaru just caught the energy then crushed it between his palms, sighing. "Please, Inu-Yasha, the Kazu Kizu, nor the Bakeru-Ha will work on me. My blood went into the workings of the sword. Even if your father's fang is gone, the Kazu Kizu was the power I put into the kibu. I served your father." He said with no emotion, now fully facing Inu-Yasha, his hair blowing towards the hanyo.

"Shaddup, like I'm supposed to believe you!" Inu-Yasha tugged his sword, falling back backwards. "Wha-?" Kagome and the others just glared at Kamaru. Kamaru asked in a whisper "Who are you…?"

Kamaru held an unemotional face, saying "Kamaru." His simple answer was all he demon felt like giving. Feng Yin walked from behind him, smirking. His cloths caught Kagome's attention.

"Wh-where did you get those cloths? And spectacles," Kamage asked, surprising everyone.

"Huh? I made these cloths. The spectacles where given to me by Kamaru-sama." He said, another grin appearing. Kamaru just rolled his eyes. "Was that answer what you wanted, human?"

Kagome stared at them, dumbfound. This emotionless demon, a copy of Sesshomaru, and a demon that had cloths from the future…before she could say something more, Inu-Yasha charged at the pair, swinging the sword diagonally upwards. Kamaru sighed, and caught the blade again, this time pointing his palm towards Inu-Yasha, saying "Kazu Kizu", everyone but Feng Yin stared in surprised, as a much more powerful Wind Scar unleashed from his palm, blowing Inu-Yasha away, but Kamaru still held the sword, this time taking the handle.

Again, everyone but Feng Yin stared in surprised, and gasped. The barrier wasn't affecting Kamaru. He held it like it was his own sword. He looked it over, saying "Ah, Inu-Yasha, your own fang…a demon broke your father's fang? That's amazing…." He swung the blade around, then threw it at Inu-Yasha, everyone gasping. The blade landed next to his head.

"Get up. Fight Inu-Yasha. Show me the power of the new Bakeru-Ha." Kamaru said, putting his palm up again, this time letting the energy grow, as Inu-Yasha got up, shaking. "Hah, baka. The Backlash Wave will kill you!" Kamaru fired the lightning, and Inu-Yasha yelled "BAKERU-HA!" Unleashing the Backlash Wave, hitting the lightning, as Kamaru smiled, both him and Feng Yin jumped out of the way.

"Humph. The Bakeru-Ha is still avoidable. Pathetic, Inu-Yasha, I was hoping for more…" Kamaru drew the katana from his back, holding it in a defensive stance, eyes showing no emotion. "Prepare to be assaulted…" He rushed forward, moving as a blur, slashing at Inu-Yasha's head, and Inu-Yasha barreling blocking the much smaller blade.

"Humph, not so bad!" Kamaru grinned, he and Inu-Yasha on a dead-lock, Kamaru pulled his blade back, leaping up, stabbing downward, Inu-Yasha barreling blocking this one- but Kamaru's blade slid down, scratching the length of the Fang of Destruction, then he leaped black.

"Inu-Yasha, it's time to show you MY power!" Kamaru slide the Katana away, pulling a strait sword out, it's jewel at the bottom reminding everyone…it was Saunga's jewel! The sword of the netherworld! Kamaru put the blade to its side, edge pointing at Inu-Yasha, and said "Ruyy no Rikujou Ha," lightning lances striking at Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha yelling "Bakeru-Ha!" unleashing the Backlash Wave, but the lightning lances blew it away, Inu-Yasha and the rest gasping.

The Ruyy no Rikujou Ha, Dragon Strike, hit only Inu-Yasha, but fortunately for Inu-Yasha, his sheath protected him, making him fly back. Kamaru sheathed the sword, walking away with his pins in his left hand, his hair turning black and much longer, and then he re-pined his ankle long black hair into a ponytail, walking away. Feng Yin smiled back and ran after Kamaru


End file.
